


Prince Charming

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash), UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Jack accidently flies and he ends up meeting someone quite interesting.





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on tumblr.

It was an accident the first time Jack used his wings to fly. One second he was in the bunker, panicking over something his dads were telling him, and then the next he was by a busy road, a store window directly in front of him. There was a boy who looked to be around eighteen sitting at a table by the window, and Jack found himself instantly drawn to him. There was something different about him. But what was it?

Jack found himself staring at him, unable to tear his gaze away. Maybe it was the soft brown hair, maybe it was the strong jawline. Maybe… But he also couldn’t ignore how much he felt something from looking at him, how he almost _saw_ something, like he was different from the humans milling about around him.

The boy suddenly turned to Jack, and Jack got a glimpse of bright hazel eyes before he quickly turned and hid at the side of the building. Rubbing his head, he looked around him, pretending he’d been doing that all along.

Right now getting back to the bunker didn’t seem like a priority to him. He was curious about the boy.

Jack peeked to see if he was looking, and he wasn’t, so he walked into the store. He realized it was a candy store and a bakery, and the boy was eating what looked to be some type of brownie.

No one was behind the counter, and they didn’t come when the bell on the door rang.

“Your name’s Jack Kline,” the boy said.

Startled, Jack turned to him. “How do you know my name?”

He kicked the chair across from him, pushing it away from the table, and Jack stared at it for a bit before realizing he was being invited to sit down. He took a seat, brows furrowed as he studied the boy.

“Your mother’s name is Kelly Kline, and your father is Lucifer. Wow, you’re actually worse than me.”

Jack felt offended, but the boy laughed anyway. Just then, a bone-thin middle-aged woman with her blonde hair up in a ponytail came up to the counter. She noticed Jack, and asked, “Can I get you anything, young man?”

Jack didn’t have any money on him, but maybe he could do something about that, so he said, “I’d like nougat.”

At the same time the boy said, “He’d like nougat.”

When they spoke the last word, they spoke it together. The woman looked startled and pleased by this, smiling with big, kind eyes.

She took a large bar of it out from the display case using tissue paper, and brought it over to Jack.

Once she left, Jack contemplated it.

How had the boy known?

“Are you reading my mind?” Jack asked him.

“Sorry, I’ll stop.”

He didn’t seem at all ashamed by it, didn’t seem at all shocked that Jack wasn’t surprised by his admittance.

“Who are you?” Jack asked.

The boy held out his hand, and Jack shook it tentatively, trying to remember if that was what humans did.

“My name’s Jesse. I’m the Antichrist.”

“The… what? That sounds bad.”

“Well, you’re the Devil spawn, so that should be bad. But look at you, just enjoying some candy with me instead of going out and destroying the world.”

“Were you destined to destroy the world?”

Jesse took a bite of his brownie, chewed a bit before answering, “At one point, yeah. I ran away from it all. Decided to learn on my own. So what’s your story?”

“I… I have a few dads.”

“A few? Wow.”

Jack looked forlornly at the nougat, and then at the cute boy in front of him who clearly understood what it meant to be different.

“I… I should get back to them. But I don’t know how,” he admitted.

“May I go in your head again?” Jesse asked.

“But that’s not fair,” Jack argued. “I can’t go into yours.”

Jesse took his hand, intertwining their fingers a bit, making Jack’s heart rate speed up, sending a tingle through him, and he felt his cheeks flushing. Jack smiled nervously at the other boy, wondering why he was now feeling an excited fluttering in his stomach. Jesse took Jack’s hand and put it to his head.

“You can do it. Just have to learn. You’re powerful, just like me. We’re different species, but I don’t see why we can’t learn from each other. Close your eyes.”

Jack closed his eyes.

“Now reach out with your powers.”

Jack shook his head. “No. I’ll hurt you.”

“It’s okay, you won’t hurt me.”

Jack didn’t trust himself, but for some reason he trusted Jesse. Maybe it was his calm, assured voice. Maybe it was the way he imagined his lovely, pink lips moving as he spoke to him. All soft, and comforting… and… and cute. Jesse was _cute_. Really cute.

He reached for his powers, and then spread them outwards to Jesse. He tried to do it slowly, to control the powerful wave of energy surging within him, and outwards.

The store lights blew out, Jesse’s chair was thrown backwards with him in it, and it toppled over, spilling him onto the floor. The glass display cases blew up, as well.

Jack looked around with big eyes, face going white.

_Oh no._

Jesse got up and dropped some money on the table.

He grabbed his hand, Jack grabbed the nougat, and Jesse urged, “Come on! Let’s go!”

They rushed out of the store just as the woman was coming back. They didn’t stop running until they reached a park. Not winded, but still wanting to catch up to everything that was happening, Jack sat down by an oak tree (Sam had had him studying trees), and ate his nougat, Jesse watching him thoughtfully.

“Do you know how to get home, Jack?” he asked him.

“Not really. No. But my dads will find me.”

“I don’t know, Jack. You could be very far away.”

“Well… Where are we?” Jack asked.

“Rhode Island,” Jesse answered.

Jack swallowed his last bite of nougat roughly, almost choking on it.

His dads wouldn’t be able to find him.

“Can you teach me how to go back?”

Jesse rubbed at the back of his head, cheeks going pink. “I don’t know, honestly. I can teleport. But flying? That’s different. What made you fly here the first time?”

“I was panicking.”

“About?”

Jack looked away, remembering the discussion about his biological father. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“So maybe we just need to get your heart rate up.”

“Okay.”

That sounded fairly easy. Maybe Jack just had to run in place.

“Jack, I don’t want to seem too forward, but can I… can I try something? It’s just… It might work, and you’re cute, and-”

“I think you’re cute too,” Jack exclaimed, letting Jesse know that he wasn’t alone.

Both boys were blushing now, smiling shyly at each other.

“Okay, let’s try it, then.”

Jesse sat down beside Jack, and took his hand in his. His eyes went to Jack’s lips, and having seen some Disney movies Jack knew what was about to happen. Maybe he’d just found his Prince Charming!

Their lips met, and Jack definitely felt his heart rate go up. It was gentle, lasted only a few seconds, but it was perfect. Jack felt it in his chest, felt that it was right. He felt his Grace flowing out behind him, from his shoulder blades, reaching, reaching, into massive wings.

“We’ll see each other again, Jack,” Jesse promised.

He kissed him again, and then Jack pictured the bunker.

In less than a second he was back with his dads, sitting on the war room floor, beaming.

Sam was there and he asked, “What is it? Where the hell have you been?”

“I think I found my Prince Charming!” Jack answered excitedly, getting to his feet.

“What?!” Sam exclaimed, all eager surprise.

Dean and Castiel came in at his exclamation.

“Jack,” his father exclaimed, rushing over.

“The kid’s back?” Dean questioned. “What happened?”

Sam tilted his head at them, a smile on his face.

“Jack has a boyfriend.”


End file.
